


Doctor Strange and the time stone. (Infinity War Spoilers ahead!)

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [25]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Angst, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Infinity War, Meta, Sad, Time Stone, bby, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Doctor Strange and the time stone. (Infinity War Spoilers ahead!)

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-tnbEFeVdPSA/WrheG4dBbdI/AAAAAAAAKDU/sa6Ic_sM8FIUPDtpImQfP31HwD9kkngrQCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/vlcsnap-2017-12-15-23h02m50s838.png)

 

       Considering the Infinity Stones have a mind of their own (the Soul Stone having a peculiar intuition and the Space Stone banishing Red Skull), that means Doctor Strange and the Time Stone probably developed feelings for each other at some level, since Stephen has been not “using it”, but fighting along side it for over 1500 years, considering all the fights against Dormammu and the “living the possible outcomes”, that were over 14 million. You can clearly see all the sadness of the scene, the song, the image, Stephen holds the stone so dearly and the stone glows as if it was sad. It’s almost possible to touch Stephen’s sadness as he gives the stone away, the way he looks at it, his face is so pained. 

Considering he already saw the winning outcome and is playing along strategically to make it happen, if he’s so sad (even the song is extremely sad) despite knowing he would have to do that in order to achieve the winning possibility, it’s because it hurts to give the stone away. It shows how he has grown affectionate towards it and the stone seems to respond to Stephen by it’s sad glow.

And there’s also the fact Strange hid the Time Stone in the sky, as if it was a star. This is extremely poetic in so many levels, and we can’t forget he’s still human, his body is fragile, he’s not wearing any kind of armor of defensive spell, he’s just a person, and even so, he can hold the stone and not be killed by it.  
The interesting point is: did he become strong enough to hold a stone and escape harmless or is it the stone that is not hurting him willingly?  
It’s possible to see all Stephen’s heartbreak when he takes the stone, as if he was holding a gigantic urge to cry as he gives the stone away.

  



End file.
